An extensive use of a weight harness in general and, particularly, for musical instruments has not undergone substantial modifications since the original one had been used by first musicians. Many of the known harnesses were invented and manufactured without taking into consideration anatomical specifics of a human body.
Thus, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,239 discloses a harness for a saxophone which, in many ways, is representative of the products available in the market in this particular field. Traditionally such harness is formed with two shoulder straps extending downwardly to a region of an abdomen where an instrument is removably mounted on a hook which is, in turn, attached to respective ends of the shoulder straps.
Musicians often spend long hours playing the instrument which becomes excessively heavy with time. Because of the two shoulder straps a main load naturally falls on shoulders which tend to bend forward and inward detrimentally affecting thereby a spinal cord as well as a group of back muscles. Such posture of a musician also affects a rib cage limiting an access of air the musician needs while inhaling.
Further, the traditional two strap harness creates additional difficulties for a female musician by pressing against the musician's breast and thereby causing physical inconvenience as well as imparting the quality of a sound.
Finally, since the instrument is always displaceable by the musician, while the latter is playing, a distribution of forces acting upon shoulders is not uniform thereby causing excessive fatigue of one shoulder while leaving the other shoulder underused. Needless to say such unequal distribution of forces also detrimentally affects the musician.